Message Fight!
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: Just a crack fic. This is a true story, a message fight that happened between myself and SnowwolfwarriorKrysta. No pairings X( sorry.


**Fairyhearts: This actually happened when Snow and I were PMing on fanfiction.  
****Tasha: So she decides to reveal our private conversation to the world and call it a 'crack fanfic'.  
Fairyhearts: Don't you sass me girl.  
Tasha: We don't own Fairy Tail.  
Fairyhearts: I wanted to do it! Oh, there isn't any NaLu in this. The picture is Snow's avatar.**

* * *

Message Fight!

Fairyhearts: I use fairytail. way too friggin much!

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: I love fairy tail so who cares! ^_^

Fairyhearts: That was meant to say fairytail . wikia . com without spaces ^_^'

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: oh ok? lol I'm a **

Natsu: more like a jackass if you ask me

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: Who asked you?!

Fairyhearts: I did :D

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: You jerk!

Natsu: I think that's you

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: SHUT UP! *BASHES HIM ON THE HEAD*

Natsu: what was that for?

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: For being an idiot!

Lucy: you need to sit in the corner!

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: Hahah!

Fairyhearts:LOL!

Carla: You are a llama! Got that? A llama.

Happy: Aye D'X

Fairyhearts:T.T'

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: that's terrible

Natsu: you're weird o.o

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: Shut up!

Gajeel: he's got a point

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: NOBODY ASKED U!

*Levy walks in and pulls Gajeel out by the ear

Gajeel:OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Natsu: hahahahahahahah! X'D

Lucy: Shut it punk!

Erza: My little Lucy is growing up :')

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: you guys are bullies

Natsu: *hides behind SnowwolfwarriorKrysta* protect me please Lucy's turned demon

Gray: are you turning chicken hot hea

Erza: are you saying you're brave?

Gray: *hides behind SnowwolfwarriorKrysta*

Fairyhearts: No one likes me D'X I'm sorry Gray, but I needed to prove my point in that story. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when Sophia beat you! Then again, she is an Ice Dragon Slayer... And, Natsu? I'm sorry for letting you get kidnapped and held hostage by Doranbolt. PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE! D'X

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: wtf are u talking about they were scared of Lucy and Erza

Natsu: I think she's crazy!

Fairyhearts: But no one hid behind me...  
And, Natsu...*smiles sweetly TAKE IT BACK BEFORE I RIP YOUR FACE OFF!

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: whoa! Whoa! No need for violence *rolls up sleeves* unless u wanna take me on! :D

Natsu: you get her! :D

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: u need to learn better manners! *pounds Natsu's head*

Natsu: gomenasai! Don't hurt me! X'C

Fairyhearts: *cracks knuckles and glares  
Bring it.

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: I'd like to see u try!

Loki: ladies, ladies there's no need to fight over me!

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: Get out of my face u womanizer!

Fairyhearts: *pulls out an AK-47  
Get the f*ck out of here, you pathetic lion!

Loki: *face pale*

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: WHOA! LOWER THE GUN! *eyes bug out*

Natsu: ahhh!

Erza: put the gun down!

Fairyhearts: AHAHAHAHA it's an airsoft gun! You should have seen your faces! XD

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: you're gonna get IT! *grabs and axe and starts swinging*

Natsu: she's gone mental... T_T

Sophia: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Arctic Blizzard!

Natsu: Who's she?

Fairyhearts: My alter ego ^_^

Natsu: She's gone mental too... T_T

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: remind me again why I hang out with u guys -_-

Natsu: maybe cause u like us

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: Yeah but u guys are killing me in a way. My sanity is actually failing me it's like I'm playing amnesia and u guys are the monster from the game!XP

Fairyhearts: *smiles innocently  
Why, you're not talkin' 'bout lil-ol'-me, are ya?

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: yeah you remind me of that monster. You scare the crap out of me. -_-

Natsu: she is scary!

Lucy: you're a baby Natsu

Natsu: and you're weird!:D

Fairyhearts: Care to rephrase that, Snow?

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: why are you gonna murder me? *jumps behind Natsu and Gray*

Fairyhearts: Step aside boys, I have some unfinished business to attend to. *maniacal grin

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: if u guys leave my side I'll murder u both in your sleep!

Gray: I think I'm more scared of Snow than I am of Fairy

Natsu: that's probably not the only thing she's gonna threaten us with

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: hell right, I'll cancel the chatroom if you leave me

Natsu: that's one thing I'm not risking bring it one **!

Goku: I'll take some action! ^_^

Fairyhearts: *cracks knuckles and death glares (I have a very good death glare)

Natsu/Gray: EEP! DON'T KILL US!

Erza: I'm so proud of her!

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: want me to slit your throats now? *holds out a knife*

Natsu: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! T-T

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: then you better listen to me!

Luffy: I'll do it, she don't scare me! :D

Goku: me neither!^_^

Fairyhearts: Sick 'em, Dal!

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: what the hell who's that?

Toshika: I got her! *runs at Fairy* Talons of the water dragon!

Dal: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Fairyhearts: Good Dog. Rogue, you too.

Toshika: I may love dogs but since my friend and maker is in trouble you're in trouble yourself!

Darceus: we'll help too!

Kikio: dark arrows!

Fairyhearts: I have a tiger and a dog.

Sophia: And me and my friends.

*a god slayer, two wolf slayers, a requip mage and an archive mage are lined up behind her Sophia

Fairyhearts: And their just OCs.

SnowwolfwarriorKrysta: I cave. Goodbye! *walks off*

**Fairyhearts: I still can't believe you caved so easily!  
****Tasha: You had a tiger and an army!  
****Fairyhearts: I still think we could have made it more interesting.  
****Tasha: Just want to remind you that this is a relatively true story.  
****Fairyhearts: What do you mean by 'relatively true'? It is true!  
****Tasha: Fine, fine.  
****Fairyhearts: Don't make me add two more dogs in there.  
****Tasha: I'm sorry. Forgive me?  
****Fairyhearts: Nothing to forgive ^_^ Please review!  
****Tasha: See you guys soon! **


End file.
